remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Buddy Temple
Buddy Buddy Temple is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It was an ancient temple of unspecified origin on Bygone Island meant to foster life-long friendships between strangers by putting them through death traps that can only be escaped through close collaboration. Description Buddy Buddy Temple is a large stone temple whose purpose is to make close friends out of strangers using excessive trust exercises. Once someone enter Buddy Buddy Temple, they will be trapped inside, and the only way to escape is through a number of death traps which require both teamwork and trust to overcome. These methods, while controversial, are quite effective; even if the participants have no interest in collaborating, they are forced to do so if they want to survive, and should they leave the temple alive, the participants will inevitably have gained appreciation for each other's assistance which leads to a close friendship (or at least less animosity). The temple uses the Buddy Beavers as examples to encourage its visitors to become friends. They are also depicted on the wall tiles in each of the temple's room which serve as instructions on how to clear the current trap. Architecture The entire Buddy Buddy Temple is built inside a mountain and its surrounding underground. The only entrance is through an ominous door on a mountainside. Approaching the entrance will unveil the path inside and upon passing through it, the doors will seal the entrance. The temple itself houses several rooms: Entrance hall From the entrance to Buddy Buddy Temple is a long hallway. Venturing further down this area will make more walls seal up the path behind the visitors, thereby ensuring no one escapes. Welcoming room In the bowels of Buddy Buddy Temple lies the temple's welcoming room where its series of death traps along its escape route begin. It can be accessed through a thick lid in the roof. Along the room's walls are the temple's welcome message which is written in its lost language: Stepping on a particular floor tile will unveil a rising lava pit. To escape it, the participants have to switch between pulling a series of levers to expose platforms for the other's use to reach an exit above. This exit can only be opened when its levers on both sides are pulled by the participants in unison. Darts and crusher room In the room following the welcoming room, there are two traps. The first is a wave of darts which are shot from holes in the walls. The second trap, which is triggered by stepping on a floor tile, makes the walls protrude spikes and then slowly close in on each other. The only way out is through a door which can be opened by pressing a button on each side of the door at the same time. Alternatively, the door can be opened by pressing a button on the other side. Two-switch room The room following the one with the darts and the enclosing walls, holds a lever on each of two walls which must be pulled in unison to open the exit. Failing to complete that will make the entire Buddy Buddy Temple cave in. Hidden mineshaft Hidden behind the wall for the room with the switches is a mineshaft with a rail and a stylized handcar. This path leads straight out of Buddy Buddy Temple's mountain, though it ends with an abrupt fall. History TV series Season one One time, Sonic and Dr. Eggman got trapped in Buddy Buddy Temple while fighting and fell through a floor, leaving Eggman's Eggmobile disabled and Sonic with a twisted ankle. Unable to escaped on their own, the two joined forces, only to fall deeper into the temple, where they triggered a rising lava pit. Fortunately, Sonic found the Buddy Beavers' instructions, and he and Eggman escaped the room. Passing through the next trap-ridden rooms, during which Sonic saved Eggman, Eggman betrayed Sonic by faking an injury and locking him inside a room with enclosing walls. However, Eggman could not proceed without Sonic and so freed him, only for the last trap to make the temple cave in. Fortunately, Sonic and Eggman found a mineshaft, which they used to escape the temple with the remainder of Team Sonic, Orbot and Cubot, who accidentally fell into the temple, just before it was destroyed. Season two Learning that the Tummel Crystal, a relic that could power any mech suit, was in the catacombs below Buddy Buddy Temple, Dr. Eggman went to excavate it. When they breached the Froglodyte Caves however, Eggman's robot workers got taken out by a magnetic pulse. Eggman then encountered the Froglodytes, who believed him to be a kingly being they had to serve, and Eggman used this to employ the Froglodytes for his excavation efforts. Trivia *Buddy Buddy Temple already made a cameo in "Buster" where it is seen during one of Sticks' imaginary flashbacks. Category:Temples Category:Mobius Locations